


Wesvis Drabbles

by theshizniiit



Series: Wesvis Drabbles [1]
Category: Common Law
Genre: M/M, travis being a lil shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshizniiit/pseuds/theshizniiit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Travis starts chewing Wes’ pens."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wesvis Drabbles

The blond didn’t notice the first one. 

He chalked that up to Travis being sly and him not paying attention.

When he received his second pen back from his partner, he inspects the bite marks on the cap, but decides not to say anything. He wants to catch Travis in the act.  
So the next day when Travis asks to borrow a pen, Wes hands him one with no comment, but watches him very closely, and when he sees Travis—who seems to be enraptured by the case file he’s reading—bring the pen up to his lips and start distractedly biting at the cap, Wes’ eyes narrow and he slaps the pen out of Travis’ hand in one quick motion.

It startles his partner for a second and he stares at the pen on the floor before looking up at the irritated blond.  
"Dude, what the hell?!"  
"I was right." Wes deadpans.  
Travis gives him the 'have-you-gone-insane' look and Wes folds his arms.  
"You’ve been biting my pens, Travis."  
"What?"  
"You. Bite. My. Pens." Wes snaps, leaning forward behind his desk and pinning Travis with a stare.  
"Oh I-uh…"  
"Don’t you that chewing on pens ruins your teeth? Or that one day maybe you’ll hit ink and swallow that and die? Or maybe you’ll end up choking on the pen cap?"  
Travis stares at him vacantly for a beat, blinking owlishly at the annoyed blond before that infuriating grin is on his face and he’s saying “Aw, you don’t even care about the pen. You’re looking out for me—”  
Wes feels his face heating.  
"No-"  
"Aw…"  
"Stop-"  
"That’s so sweet, Wes—"  
"Travis quit it-"  
"I never knew you cared so much—"  
"You know what Travis, fine, chew the pen cap. If you won’t take this seriously, fine. I don’t care." Wes sputters—face red— before he huffs and goes back to his work.  
Travis laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.


End file.
